


♦ Notes Apocalypse

by EvelynLawliet



Series: ♦ Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Rough Sex, Roughness, Yotsuba Arc, high school sweethearts, the second story can be interpreted as dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous: Lots and lots of Lawlight kisses? I understand that some people see them as kissing a few times in their relationship but I just want them to share public kisses and for L to be the receiver of these open kisses for once, not just Light. ;-; 
            </p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically there was the Notes Apocalypse on Tumblr, in which all the notes vanished, and I was so heartbroken that I asked for people to send me small prompts, which I will put in the summary. I got 3, and here are them! I hope you all like them! :D

“Stop staring at me,” Light said, his voice quiet, a blush rising on his cheeks.

Confusion coloring his tone, L raised an eyebrow. “And why, in Heaven’s name, would I do that? You’re quite pleasing on the eye, my prince.”

His blush got even redder at that, and Light had to look down. “Don’t call me that, please,” he asked, now whispering.

That was probably when L realized something was wrong. He reached over, taking Light’s chin in his fingers and forcing his lover to look at him. “Talk to me,” the older man said simply, knowing no other words were needed.

People shuffled around them as they waited for their bus to arrive, making Lght even more anxious. “I was talking to Matsuda earlier. He said relationships that start as early as ours did will never last,” was all he replied with.

You see, L and Light had been together since forever. They met in High School, and their five-year anniversary as a couple would be in a couple of months.

However, that didn’t meant the doubts ever ceased.

“Light, are you seriously telling me you’re worrying over something _Matsuda_  told you?” L inquired, still not letting go of his chin even as the younger man shrugged. “My love, we’ve been a couple for way longer than I’ve ever pictured myself with anyone. Rest assured, our relationship will last for as long as you want; for the rest of our lives, if it depends on me.”

That was the last straw. Light had already been losing himself in L’s eyes - like he always did -, but when those words were spoken, he didn’t even try to hold himself back.

Normally, Light refrained from showing public displays of affection, mainly the more passionate ones, however the impulse to kiss L was too big at that moment.

So he just did. He threw his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and kissed him with all he had, L’s hand dropping from his chin so he could hold his hips with both of them, pulling him closer.

“I love you,” Light grinned once they parted.

L matched his smile with a smirk. “As I love you. Now get back here.”

And what else could Light do but obeying? He kissed him again, beaming the entire time. They continued kissing until their bus arrived, only then taking a break to breathe.

By the time they arrived at their stop, Light had fully recovered, and was happily lying against L’s chest, his lover’s arm around him. The brown haired nearly cursed the driver for getting them to their destination so fast, but resigned with simply standing up.

As they walked towards their apartment, it was Light’s turn to stare at L. “Let me get this straight, Mister Yagami. I can’t look at you, yet you can look at me as much as you want?” he questioned.

Humming, Light nodded. “Yes, pretty much.”

The words were followed by a chuckle, which turned into a small squeal when L suddenly grabbed him by his hips once more and pulled him closer, kissing him again. Light laughed against his lips, walking backwards and trusting L to lead the way.

Perhaps it had been foolish to believe Matsuda. Still, if that was the reaction he was getting, he was pretty sure that he’d do it much more often.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Lawlight, rough hate sex please, preferably with L topping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first hate and rough Lawlight sex fic. I have no idea if this is any good, so please tell me!

“I fucking hate you so much,” Light declared, fisting his hands on L’s hair and pulling at the locks until he could hear a small wince vibrating against his own lips, a result of L’s pain.

Snickering, the older man reached over and grabbed his wrists, thrusting his nails against Light’s skin and pressing his arms against the wall, his leg brushing the teenager’s clothed erection. “Not as much as I hate you, I’m certain.”

It was all a game, as always. They hated each other because they were the same, and that hate made them desire their equal with a burning passion.

Always striving to win, Light tried to pull his hands free. When he turned out to be unsuccessful, however, he decided that the only way he could recover some of his dignity was by leaning in and biting at L’s shoulder, which had been exposed during their frantic kiss.

Something changed in L then. He had been gentle until that moment, more or less. Rough, certainly, but still gentle. However, Light had a feeling that was about to be a thing of the past.

His theory proved to be right when all of a sudden L grabbed him by his hair and threw him on the bed, making the teenager scream.

He landed face first on the mattress, and only had time to raise his head and see the detective striding towards him and opening his zipper before the grip on his locks returned.

“What the f-fuck?!” Light demanded, scrambling to get away.

It was no use, however, and suddenly his pants were yanked away, making him tremble in both anticipation and fear.

“I attempted to have sex with you, Light Yagami, but you refuse to collaborate as a civilized human being, even though you have explicitly given me your consent. Therefore, I’m about to give you what you want: I’ll fuck you against this mattress, hard, until you can’t think about anything but how good it feels,” L hissed against his ear, biting at the lobe and rubbing himself against Light’s cheeks.

For some reason, the words had the brown-eyed whining in need.

Forcing him to stay on all fours, L spit on his own hand and stroke himself. Light thanked his morning self, who had refused to do anything if they didn’t use lube. After all, this had been going for way too long, and therefore he already knew exactly what to expect at the end of the day.

“Suck,” L ordered him, bringing him back from his thoughts and pushing three of his fingers inside Light’s mouth. The teenager coughed, but did as he was told, biting at the digits roughly once he was done, which ended up rendering him a slap to his right cheek that had him screaming.

Without any warning, L shoved two of his fingers inside him. Light’s body trembled maddeningly at the intrusion, especially since L didn’t even give him time to adjust before starting to prod his insides.

 _I hate you_ , Light couldn’t stop thinking.  _I hate you, I hate you, I fucking hate you! I wish you’d drop dead._

But L didn’t, and instead joined his two digits with the third one, forcing a whimper out of Light. The dark haired man chuckled behind him, making Light turn his head around to glare at him, only to have it yanked back by the grip L still had on his hair.

Probably judging Light to be stretched enough, the detective removed his fingers, and the younger bit down on his lips so he wouldn’t protest the action.

However, his teeth weren’t enough to stop the scream of pain that left his lips when L thrusted inside him to the hilt in one go. Tears spilled themselves from the corners of his eyes, but Light remained in place, finding it hard to breathe.

This time, thankfully, L waited a moment before moving. Still, when he did, he remained truthful to his words, burying Light’s face against the bed and fucking into him as hard as his hips could.

Light cried out, biting the sheets and gripping them, wishing they were L’s throat instead. “I’ll kill you!” he screamed, his voice muffled. “I’ll fucking kill you, Ryuza-ah!” His words were interrupted by yet another scream - this one filled with nothing but pleasure - when L found his prostate.

From that point on, L hit the spot with every single thrust, forcing Light to moan himself raw. He couldn’t control the response of his body, his own hips forcing his lower half back against L’s as fast as he could as he felt his erection rubbing against the sheets.

He tried to reach for it, but L saw the movement and let go of his hair in order to hold both of his wrists behind his back. “You’ll come like this, from me fucking you alone,” the detective groaned, snapping against him with all his might, his voice strained.

With how lost Light already was, it didn’t take long. Soon he was coming against the sheets, calling out L’s name, chanting it like a prayer. His body simply gave out when he was done, only shivering as L came inside him, the warm liquid dripping down as the older man pulled away.

 _I’ll kill you_ , Light thought again.  _I’ll kill you, and then I’ll kill myself, because I can’t live without you anymore._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: "Everyone thinks that L can speak no louder than his usual monotone voice, but Light knows firsthand exactly how loud L can be, especially when Light manages to thrust against ~that spot over and over." (Basically L is a screamer and Light loves it).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one...This one was a challenge. The anon who sent me even told me that I didn't need to write it if I didn't want to, but it became a matter of honor. XD You see, I can't really see Light topping, unless it's from bottom, so this was really hard to picture and write. But in the end I did it, and here's the end result.

“Light, please! Please, more!” L mewled, scrambling for purchase, his nails scratching Light’s back.

To anyone else, the scene would be odd. The great detective L, laid out on the bed, having a teenager fucking into him with all his might, thrusting his nails on his hips, and screaming himself raw.

But to Light…Ah, to Light that was the most beautiful sight he could ever be graced with. His L, melted under his touch, whimpering and closing his eyes, so intense is his pleasure.

“Louder,” Light told him, his brown furrowing in concentration as he tried to thrust with more strength, aim deeper and…

“Ah! Light!”

Now  _that’s_  what Light was looking for. Whenever he found L’s prostate, the older man dissolved into screams, moans, whimpers and whines that had nothing but want and need coloring them.

He remembered how L had been hesitant to let it all out when they first started this. The dark-eyed man would bite down at his lips and tense his body. Light used to think he was afraid, or maybe unsure. However, he soon realized there was more to it.

That was when Light found out about something he loved: teasing L. He loved how he could slowly unravel the man, and he loved even more the fact that L also loved it. Even when it came to that, their minds were still one.

“L-Light! Light! Please! I c-can’t! Ngh! Light!” L yelled, and Light knew he was on the edge.

Wanting to have L contorting himself in pleasure, Light reached down and started stroking him in time with his thrusts, brushing his thumb on top of his erection ever so slightly.

The result was exactly as he had expected it to. L sobbed, his body thrashing around on the bed, his nails thrusting themselves against Light’s shoulders. It only took one, two, three strokes and the teenager had L coming against his hand, a scream so loud falling from his lips that Light was sure people would come check on them.

Feeling his lover clenching around him, Light continued his thrusts, the movement of his hips becoming more erratic now as he pulled L’s ass against him, the dark haired man still moving with him even as he tried to come down from his high.

When Light came, he collapsed on top of L, trying to recover his breathing. He cracked an eye open to find the detective grinning, staring at the ceiling, clearly in bliss.

“One day you’ll fuck me into oblivion,” L declared.

Light decided not to answer to that, instead simply chuckling and pulling L into a kiss. At that moment, he found something else that he loved: feeling L’s smile against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Work also posted to my tumblr: evelynlawliet.tumblr.com . c:


End file.
